


Of the Kings Who Are Gone

by JustSomeBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Is His Own Warning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jaime Lannister, BAMF Rhaella Targaryen, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, It's Not Robert's, Joanna Lannister Lives, Kinda, OC Elia Cersei and Ashara are BFFs, Original Character-centric, Original House, Rhaegar Robert Ned and Jaime are all BFFs, Rhaegar actually loves Elia, Rhaegar isn't obsessed with the prophecy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tyrion Lannister is a Good Sibling, Tywin Lannister Being Tywin Lannister, Worldbuilding, fight me, let's get that out of the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeBee/pseuds/JustSomeBee
Summary: "For the first time in history, the Lion shall wed the Phoenix."Or, six year old Beata Wyland of the Sunset Islands is betrothed to seven year old Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Beata I & Sabina I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beata sulks and her mother Sabina plans.

_**Beata** _

Beza was a stupid baby.

Of course Beza was also older than her, but that didn't matter when all she did was run and tell on her whenever Beata so much as looked in her direction.

" _Papa! Beata tried to push me overboard!_ "

" _Liar!_ "

The Wylands were headed to Casterly Rock to congratulate Lord Tywin Lannister on his third child. Beata wasn't sure why though, she heard rumors that he was a deformed babe that almost killed Lady Lannister. When she brought it up to her parents, Mother simply scolded her and told her to mind her tongue.

"You will not repeat those words to anyone else, Beata. Watch your mouth when we are in the halls of Casterly Rock. The walls have ears."

Whatever that meant.

Still, Mother and the Lady Lannister had been friends while Mother served the Queen, and Lady Lannister herself invited the family to the Rock. Beata and her older sister Beza were brought along while their older siblings stayed at Phoenix Point.

Beata didn't really see the point in Mother's decision in bringing her along but Beza did, and relentlessly teased her about it.

"You're the third daughter and the last child." Beza said, smirking down at her as she threw her curly hair over her shoulder. "Mother must be trying to marry you off so she could forget about you."

Then she had kicked her sister in the shin and got in trouble for it.

She was only six, soon to be seven. There was no way Mother was going to marry her off anytime soon, and even if she was, Father wouldn't let her. Like Beza said, she was the last child and the third daughter. She wasn't the oldest and beautiful like her oldest sister, Bina. She wasn't pretty and dutiful like Beza. She was Beata, the youngest who liked playing pranks on Beza, who liked playing on the beaches of Sankofa, and enjoyed messing up her clothes and hair every opportunity she got.

And yet, Beata felt like this visit to Casterly Rock was going to be special indeed.

* * *

Casterly Rock was probably the biggest castle ever in Westeros. It looked like a lion made out of stone with tons of halls and bedrooms. It was even bigger than Phoenix Point.

The Lannisters were nice enough, she supposed. Lord Tywin wasn't nice, not like his lady wife, but he was polite and cordial enough to their family. Lady Joanna smiled and greeted Mother with a kiss and a hug like they were sisters, told Beza that she was a pretty thing before bending down and telling Beata that she had heard so much about her before introducing her to the twins.

She didn't like Cersei. At all. She was mean, bossed the servants and maids around, and clearly looked down on Beata and her family. She often made rude remarks on the rare instances they were alone.

"I heard your people wear less clothes than Dornish whores do."

Beata really wanted to punch her in the nose, but she doubted Lord Tywin or Lady Joanna would appreciate that much. And although she would never admit, she was slightly jealous of Cersei, similar in the way she was jealous of Beza. Even at such a young age, a year older than her in fact, she was a beautiful child.

Next to dull, boring Beata, Cersei was surely a gorgeous woman in the making. Ah well.

Jaime on the other hand, was the opposite of Cersei. In terms of mannerisms at least, Beata was sure he would grow up to be nice looking as well, and if Beata didn't think boys were absolutely disgusting she would even think he was cute.

But he was polite to her, even if he was a little distant. The twins were practically joined at the hip, and even if Jaime disagreed with Cersei over something, all she would do was simply open her mouth and Jaime would go along with whatever she said.

Needless to say, Beata found their company lacking, so when she saw the sigil of a sun pierced by a spear on the sail of a ship from a window in her rooms, she inwardly rejoiced.

Mama didn't appear too happy, but she still greeted the Princess of Dorne and her children in the same manner Lady Joanna had greeted them. Then once again, the adults had disappeared into Lord Tywin's solar for the day, leaving the children alone.

Elia was sweet, if a little fragile. She wasn't able to run up and down the beaches of the Rock like the others could, but Beata enjoyed her company all the same. She told her stories about Dorne, Sunspear, the Water Gardens. In turn, Beata told her about Sankofa, Phoenix Point, the pranks she played on Beza. They both laughed in delight when she told her about the crab she put into Beza's bed when she was sleeping.

She wished Elia could be her older sister instead of Beza, who never even bothered to come out her rooms to play. 

Oberyn was nice too, in fact he was a delight to be around. He was wild, and often made crude jokes that embarrassed Elia. He reminded her of her older brother Bilal, with his joking personality.

Gods...Casterly Rock was nice, but she missed home.

* * *

 _ **Sabina**_

It was just like Dorea, to come at the same time as she did and try to compete with her. It was always like that between the two of them, ever since she, Joanna and Dorea had been ladies in waiting to Rhaella. Always in competition, always butting heads.

But Sabina always won. Always. She loved Dorea as she did Joanna and Rhaella, they were sisters and always would be. But Sabina would do anything for the future of her house and children, even it means robbing her friends of their own.

"Wed Beata to Jaime, Joanna."

Both of the other women in the solar stopped what they were doing and immediately turned their heads in her direction with incredulous looks. Joanna looked surprised at the sudden turn in conversation while Dorea looked vaguely annoyed.

_You took too long, snake._

"Sabina, that's...very forward of you." Joanna began, setting down her cup of wine on the table in front of them. It took everything Sabina had not to grimace. Everything was stamped with the sigil of the lion, the cups, the table, the napkins. She took pride in the spread wings of the phoenix, but she didn't have it stamped all over her bloody castle.

"Isn't it a bit too early to think of marriage for your young one?" Dorea purred from behind her wine glass, watching her with narrowed eyes. "Isn't she only six? Why not your third child?"

Sabina glanced in her direction and hummed. "I love my children equally, the gods know I do. But Beza is not fit to be the next lady of Casterly Rock. She's a beautiful child, flowered and..." Her eyes caught Dorea's and a ghost of smirk fluttered across her lovely face. "she's very healthy. But she's empty headed, my sweet thing. Gorges herself on fairy tales and dresses and ignores her history and sums lessons..." 

There was nothing she loved more than her children, absolutely nothing. But when Sabina spoke, her words were not guarded nor softened. Beza would not be a good lady of a Great House. A wife of a loyal bannerman, one who would take care of her and attend to her every need would be best for her.

"And..." Joanna brushed her dress off and folded her hands on her lap, her green eyes glittering. "You would offer your youngest instead?"

"I would. Beata is young yes, but that's the beauty of it, Joanna. Have them grow up together, have Beata learn of Casterly Rock and it's inner workings. Beata may be young and wild, but she is so eager to learn. She attends her lessons faithfully. Have her learn the workings of Lannisport, the trade deals and the way the household runs."

"Eager to learn, is she?"

"Very much so. Ever since she could walk, Beata has clung to the ends of my skirts to watch me run the household and the ports. She's very knowledgeable, a little wild but.." Sabina shrugs, picking up her own glass of wine. "That could be eased with time. And, think of the trade."

That caught both Joanna and Dorea's attention. Sankofa wasn't a particular wealthy region like the Westerlands, but they were certainly rich in resources. Not as much as the Reach, but they were bountiful in their supply of fish and fruit. Every season brought a new harvest, and they certainly reaped the benefits of each. Much more so than Dorne.

"Well..." Joanna smiled at her longtime friend and Sabina found herself smiling back despite the holes Dorea was burning into her face with her eyes. "I will certainly bring it up to Tywin after the feast tonight."

Ah, that would be fun. She and Tywin had exchanged barbs many times before, and he was surely a worthy opponent. He would not want to simply throw away his golden heir for a match he deemed unworthy. Still, Sabina would not lose.

"Thank you so much, Joanna. You will not be disappointed." And with that, Sabina took a sip of her wine and closed her eyes in content.

Ah, Dornish Red. Lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, ASOIAF! Finally, this took me AGES to pump out because I suck at writing! Woop! But seriously, creating your own House and Region is hard. So Sankofa, the same name of the proverb is basically medieval Seychelles. I have the info on my tumblr page of the same name, justsomebee. So if you're interested, please check it out. Also, these characters are hard to write, especially the ones who aren't even in the story lol, if you have any pointers, I would love some. But I hope you enjoyed! Ta ta


	2. Tywin I & Jaime I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wyland women are stubborn and willful, but not without cunning. The Lannister men learn that first hand.

Tywin 273 AC

"Joanna has told me that you wish to marry your daughter to my son."

Green eyes flecked with gold met dark colored ones, the owner of which plastered a smile on her face. "I wish that, yes." Her smile was saccharine sweet, and the look in her eyes made Tywin frown. It was a smug look, like she knew this conversation was already over. He remembered that look, and he hated it.

When Tywin had served as a cupbearer to the late King Aegon, Sabina was there as well, becoming Princess Rhaella's first loyal companion and handmaiden, well before the Princess of Dorne or his Joanna. Even at such a young age, the Wyland heir had displayed intelligence and cunning, but she could be smug and haughty at times. The two of them rarely got along, and when Joanna did come into the picture, they did soften their tone of voice in her presence, but not their words.

And while he rarely got along with her, throughout the years, he had come to slightly appreciate their little spats. And begrudgingly, she had earned his respect.

"And why is that?" He asked, sitting up in his seat whilst keeping his eyes locked on hers. "There are other prospects I am looking into."

To his irritation, Sabina merely scoffed. "Forgive me Tywin, but I highly doubt that." Lightly tilting her head, the mocking smile widened. "May we speak truth here?"

And here we go. Leaning back into his seat, Tywin gave a barely audible sigh and nodded. "As you wish."

"You're not looking into any prospects because you know that no one is suitable enough for your golden heir." She placed her hands on her lap and continued, "Oh of course there's sweet little Elia and while Joanna loves Dorea, I know you share none of that love. And the girl is frail besides. And, I know she is planning to marry her Oberyn to your daughter, something you don't appreciate at all."

He hated that smug look on her face. "You know who I plan to marry Cersei to."

"I do," she nodded slowly, "I know you plan to make a Queen out of her. But never mind that, we were speaking on my daughter and your son."

"If I were to marry my son to your daughter, what would House Lannister get out of it?" He already knew of course, there was no secret of the bounty that the Sankofa Islands provided. But if it was just trade, Sabina wouldn't have proposed the idea in the first place.

"I won't ramble on the trade, I'm sure you already know that." Her smile turned into a smirk. "My daughter is young and a bit...wild, but she is not without cunning. You'd get a competent lady of the Rock. Not to mention, you'd get to boast about the bloodlines..."

Ah yes, there we go. That was probably the most important piece of this proposal. Most people tended to forget who the father of Sabina Wyland was. You couldn't tell just by looking at her, but if you looked closely into her eyes, you could see the darkest shade of purple. The purple eyes of the Targaryens.

Daeron Targaryen broke off the proposal to Olenna Redywne when they were fifteen, and instead married Sabina's mother, Zahera Wyland. The reason why people tended to forget, was that even though he was married with children, he still preferred the company of his male companion, who had died by his side when Sabina was eight namedays old.

"Your future grandchildren, if Jaime weds Beata, would be connected to three Great Houses." Sabina stood up slowly and approached his desk, lightly tapping her fingertips on the wood. "My daughter has the blood of Kings and Queens on both sides of my family running through her. And who else can boast about that?"

No one, no one else and they both knew that. And while they barely tolerated one another, they knew each other very well. And he loathed to admit it, she had caught him. The offer was too rewarding to pass up. If Jaime married Beata, and Cersei married Rhaegar, the Lannisters would be connected to House Targaryen twice over.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Narrowing his eyes, Tywin stood slowly, towering over her. "Indeed we do. But I must make my own demands first."

Sabina's eyes twinkled, but she nodded nonetheless. "Of course..."

"Beata must start fostering here on her eighth nameday all the way up until she and Jaime are wed. I will not wait until the wedding and have a bride who does not know how to run the household."

Her eyes dimmed slightly and he ignored the slight bit of satisfaction he got from it. "Of course. Anything else?"

"That will be all." Tywin nodded and folded his hands behind his back. "...You are the last person I expected to marry my children to."

That drew another snort and some laughter from her, but instead of frowning, Tywin felt his lips twitch up.

"I can say the same thing," she chimed, brushing her dress off. "I can't say that I'm not looking forward to sparring with you daily again." Her eyes began twinkling again, the purple in her eyes shining its way through.

It's funny, really. He could almost say the same thing.

* * *

Jaime 273 AC

"GET OUT, GET OUT!"

Jaime quickly ducked under a vase aimed for his head and darted out of his sister rooms, slamming her door shut. He heaved a great sigh and started the journey to the nursery.

All he had said was that they should start spending a little more time with the Wylands and the Martells. That had caused an argument, and then he mentioned Tyrion. Then Cersei had started throwing things and he knew had to get out of there.

Jaime loved his sister, he truly did. How could he not? They came into this world together. But that love he had for her, before the maid had found them, that love faded. Mother had moved their rooms and made him promise to never do it again with Cersei.

He had promised, and then she had almost died while having his little brother. If she had died, would he be able to keep his promise? Sighing, Jaime rubbed his face and shook his head. He didn't want to think about that now.

"Jaime?"

He froze for a split second, and slowly lifted his head up. Beata Wyland stood in front of him, her hands twisted in her skirts. She was frowning. "Are you okay? I heard Cersei screaming."

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Jaime stood up straight and shrugged. "Um...it was just a small argument." He really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"That wasn't a small argument." Beata pointed out. Just as he opened his mouth to correct her, she lifted a hand up to stop him. "But it's none of my business, I guess."

"Ahem..." Jaime cleared his throat, feeling heat creep into his cheeks. If Beata noticed his embarrassment, she didn't say anything. She merely lifted up her chin and looked away from him.

Jaime took this opportunity to study her. Her hair was curlier than Cersei's and spilled over her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, so dark that he couldn't even tell what color they were. She wasn't pretty, not like Cersei or her older sister, who seemed to be Beata's worst enemy. From what he saw, the two bickered every chance they got, which usually ended in Beata kicking her or pulling her hair.

He had rarely got the chance to spend time with her, what with Cersei taking up most of it. He internally sighed as he remembered what his mother said to him this morning...

_"You and Cersei are close and shall remain so, but it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with the Wylands and Martells, especially Beata. She's the same age as you, Jaime. Make her feel welcome."_

Make her feel welcome...ah.

"Um, Beata?" Jaime squeaked out, and internally kicked himself. He was a Lion of the Rock, not a little kitten. When Beata's dark gaze returned to him, he stood up straight. "Would you...like to visit Tyrion with me?"

"Your baby brother?" Her eyes brightened, and she quickly nodded. "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

And with that, Jaime started to lead her to the nursery. Along the way, they engaged in small conversation, talking about their siblings, their homes and even food.

"You've never had a coconut before?!"

After a few minutes of Beata explaining the basics of a coconut to Jaime, the two found themselves outside the door of the nursery. Judging by the soft cooing and the lack of other sounds inside, Jaime knew that the wetnurse wasn't inside. Good.

Opening the door, Jaime instantly felt a smile spread itself across his face. He quickly strode over to the crib and leaned into it. "Hello Tyrion..."

Mismatched eyes of green and black gazed up at him and crinkled into a smile. Tyrion cooed and reached for him with his tiny fists. Jaime laughed and stroked his brother's white blonde hair.

He felt Beata's presence next to him and stiffened, waiting for the scream. Would she be like every one else, like his sister and father? Would she only see the jutting forehead, the shrunken limbs and mismatched eyes?

"It's a baby."

Blinking, Jaime looked up from Tyrion and looked at Beata. Her arms were crossed, but her eyes were so bright. "I don't get what your sister was talking about. He's not a monster, he's a baby. He just looks different."

Sighing, the girl leaned into the crib and smiled at Tyrion. "Hello there..."

Tyrion turned his gaze turned the newcomer and blinked slowly. He twitched and reached for her with his small fists. Beata hummed, and stuck her tongue out. Tyrion stared before breaking out into a smile.

Jaime watched the exchange and laughed softly. Beata lifted her head up at the sound and smiled brightly.

Her eyes were shining again, and Jaime marvelled at their color. They were purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tywin is officially the hardest character to write, there's no contest. It's hard to channel a ruthless father lol. But thanks for reading and make sure you follow my tumblr, justsomebee for updates and family aethestics! Ta ta!


	3. Beata II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she prepares to leave for the Westerlands, Beata reflects on her home, her family and both the past and the future.

Beata 275 AC

_Beata Wyland,_

_Father has finally agreed to let me start my sword training. I will start in a fortnight, which is when you'll arrive in the Westerlands, so we might see less of each other in the beginning. But Mother had said that Cersei will be more than happy to keep you company._

Beata snorted. _'I doubt that, Jaime.'_

_This will be the last letter I will write to you before you start living with us. I have enjoyed reading about your pranks on your sister, your attempts at fishing with your father and about the Islands themselves. Tyrion is also excited to see you, I have been reading your letters to him each night before he sleeps. We both look forward to hearing about it in person._

_Your friend, Jaime Lannister_

Beata hummed and folded up the letter just as the wind began to pick up. The sun felt good on her skin as she exhaled and lied down, stretching herself across the sands. It was nice out today, warm and the wind was much more gentle than it usually was. 

Phoenix Point overlooked the largest beach in the Islands, standing tall and proud on the highest point in all of Sankofa. Beata herself rested on the section of the beach where the side of the castle cast a shadow that nearly dwarfed the sands. She turned her head to the left, where she could see the galleys and ships of Talon Port.

That's where the heart of Sankofa lied, the heart of the Islands themselves. Merchants traded pearls, fish and coconuts from their travels, mothers weaved baskets and grilled fish over hot stones with coconut husks. Even from here, she could hear the conch shell signaling the amazing haul of fish about to be sold.

' _I have heard that sound everyday of my life_ ,' she thought gloomily, ' _And soon, I will never hear it again._ ' Soon after the visit to the Westerlands two years ago, Mother had not wasted anytime in telling Beata what was to be expected of her. She could remember it, clear as day.

_"You and Jaime will marry when you both are of age." Mother had said, hands folded at her waist, dark purple eyes stern and unwavering. She had barely opened her mouth before Mother continued. "When you are eight namedays old, you will be sent to the Lannisters until you and Jaime are married-'_

_"I don't want to marry Jaime, we just met! He's only a friend!"_

_Mother had merely heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes. "Young girls and women get married to men they've never met every day, Beata." She brushed off the skirts of her dark green sega dress and gave her a frown. "Be grateful you've been given the courtesy of becoming friends with him at such a young age. And lower your voice."_

And a week after that, Jaime had sent a raven. His letters were absolutely terrible, but they were good enough to read she supposed. She had even told him so in her reply. After that began a slew of ravens going back and forth in the next two years, bearing insults, making jokes about their families, and just talking about their day to day. 

Mother had surely picked up upon the amount of ravens they would receive a moon. Beata herself would never admit it, but she knew that she and Jaime grew closer through their letters over the past two years. They were friends, through and through.

' _And we'll be married when we are older..._ ' 

Marriage was something Beata had never thought about. She had an older brother who would be her mother's heir, and she had two older sisters who were pretty and patient, both were perfect choices for any heir to a great house to choose. And yet she's the first to be promised to one.

Father hated the thought of his youngest being betrothed so early. Father and mother were locked inside of mother's solar for a while, and everytime Beata passed by she could hear her father screaming at his wife. Strange, because father was usually calm and loving to her. But that night he held nothing back.

Her siblings on the other hand all had mixed reactions. Her sister Bina had been ecstatic, gushing over her and telling her about Westerlands culture, fashion and other things Beata didn't care to remember. Bilal had politely asked her if she wanted him to 'throw Jaime off the cliffs he was so fond of'. She didn't think it was funny.

Beza had outright refused to talk to her, so there wasn't much change there. They had a weird relationship, she and her sister. Beata knew they loved each other dearly, they just had trouble getting along.

But no matter what her family thought, Sabina Wyland's word was law. Beata would foster with the Lannisters and marry Jaime at the age of six and ten. She would be a Lannister, no longer a Wyland, no longer from the Islands.

Frowning, Beata rubbed her face with her hands and sighed. _'I should go inside before Mother sends someone to find me._ ' She slowly stood to her feet and brushed her dress off, wincing at the scratchy feel of the sand.

As she clutched Jaime's letter in her right hand, Beata began walking back to Phoenix Point. Her dark eyes glanced off towards the ocean, to the boats with her family's sigil on their sails. Warmth pooled in her chest at the sight of the red and gold Phoenix, soaring over the scorched black fields it left in it's wake.

' _No_ ,' she thought, chin held high as walked up the heated stone steps of the the castle. ' _I might be married to a lion in the future, but I will always be a phoenix.'_

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Come in..."

An elderly woman clothed in black and red shuffled into her room, making Beata smile widely. "Grandmother...you're up late."

Zahera Wyland laughed softly and ruffled the soft brown curls on her head, as Beata scurried around to make room for her on the bed. "I could say the same of you, little one. What are you doing up at this time, hmm?" She let out a quite sigh of relief as she lowered herself on the bed.

Beata quickly grabbed a heavy book that she tossed to the side and gently laid it on her grandmother's lap. "I was reading this." She said, watching Zahera squint at the title. "The histories of the Targaryen kings."

Grandmother let out a quiet hum and opened the book to a random page. "I see..."

Beata twisted her mouth into a frown as she rubbed her arms. "Grandmother?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you...did you and Grandfather love each other?"

Beata almost immediately regretted asking that. Grandmother's eyes suddenly turned distant, as if she became lost in her memories. Sighing, she closed the book and gave Beata a small smile. "I loved your Grandfather with every part of me. Did your mother tell you how we got married?"

"Mother said that Grandfather was originally betrothed to Olenna Redwyne at nine years old," Beata said as her Grandmother's smile turned mischievous, "but he broke it when he turned five and ten and married you."

Grandmother let out a soft snort that drew a giggle from Beata. "Oh of course Sabina told you the boring version," she leaned in as if she was telling a secret, "but did you know that me and your Grandfather were already lovers before we married?"

Beata let out a gasp and covered her mouth. "No..."

"Oh yes...I came to court when I was ten, a companion to his sister, Rhaelle. So he and I practically grew up together," Grandmother's smile turned wistful. "We fancied ourselves in love with the other, and would often meet late at night and play...games with each other."

"Like..." Beata looked her Grandmother in confusion, "kissing games?" She whispered, raising her eyebrows when Grandmother nodded. "And you never got caught?"

"And we never got caught. I'm sure our parents had an idea, but they never did anything about it." Grandmother hummed, idly tapping her chin in thought. "It was strange they never did, as his siblings had all broken their betrothals for love. I suppose since my family had a higher standing than the Redwynes, the King did not complain when Daeron broke his betrothal and married me."

"Wow but...didn't Grandfather have a...companion after you two got married?" Beata asked tentatively.

"He did."

"And...did he love his companion?"

Grandmother kept smiling at her, nodding slowly. "He did."

Beata blinked, utterly confused. "But...I thought..."

"Sometimes...sometimes people have room in their hearts to love more than one person, Beata." Grandmother gently brushed her curls away from her face, her eyes soft and kind. "Since I was the heir to Phoenix Point when we married, he came with me and brought Jeremy. I was," she froze in place and her eyes took on a faraway look, "angry with him. So angry. Our marriage was cold in the beginning, and the only thing that brought warmth was the birth of our first child...your mother."

Beata smiled slightly, but still gave her Grandmother a worried look. "So...what happened afterwards?"

"Daeron pulled me aside one day. He told me that I was his wife, his first love," Grandmother sighed and looked down at the book in her lap, "but that he loved Jeremy as well and wouldn't part with him. And if I wanted to keep my family together, I would have to accept that. But at the same time, he had to respect my position as Daeron's wife and the Lady Paramount of the Islands. So time passed, our marriage got better."

"Did Jeremy ever give you trouble?"

"No never. He was a sweet man, in all honesty. And he respected me." A sigh escaped Grandmother's mouth as she gave Beata one last smile. "So I grew to...ignore it somewhat. Daeron gave me two more children-"

"Aunt Niara and Uncle Daemon."

"Exactly. And our marriage improved significantly." And then, just like that, Grandmother lost her smile. "And then he got himself killed in a minor rebellion along with his companion."

Pressing her lips together, Beata gently took her grandmother's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry, Grandmother, I know it was hard for you..." Her dark eyes scanned over her grandmother's robes.

Black and red, the colors of the Targaryens. According to her mother, Grandmother Zahera never wore any color of dress but black and red. And now that Beata thought of it, she had never seen her in any other color. 

She was still in mourning for her husband.

"It's alright, my dear..." Grandmother's hand placed itself over her smaller one, "Daeron loved me from the day he met me, and I know he loved me and our children the day he died. His love was enough for me. Enough for me to keep going and raise our children the way we both wanted to."

Another hand gently tilted Beata's chin up so that her dark purple eyes gazed into her Grandmother's brown. "I know you're young, Beata. Eight years old, already betrothed to the son of a lord. But that's way of the world for women at the moment. All we can do is make the best of our situation."

"So...what do I do?" Beata pursed her lips, her mind flooded with thousands of questions. "What if Jaime doesn't like me?"

"Oh honey, please. Judging by the amount of letters you exchange back and forth, there's no way he won't like you." Grandmother let out a rich laugh at the embarrassed expression on her granddaughters face.

"Grandmother," she moaned, burying her face in her hands.

Zahera gently pat the curls resting on Beata's head lovingly. "You'll be fine, my dear. You're a Wyland girl. We are known for our charm, cleverness and persuasion. No man can say no to us." 

"..." Beata peeked at her grandmother through her fingers, tilting her head to the side. "No man?"

"Oh of course." Grandmother wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Have I ever told you about the affair between the Last Island Queen Rahma and Aegon the Conqueror, who fathered her first child?"

Beata's eyes almost popped out of her head as she leaned into her grandmother's side. "The Fledgling Phoenix William? But the history books said that no one knew who his father was, and they said that Aegon was loyal to his sister wives!"

"My dear," Grandmother laughed and grinned down at her, "like I said, no man can resist a Wyland woman. Least of all, a Targaryen. The lives of the Wylands are so intertwined with the lives of the Targaryens. Marriages aren't documented, children, bastards in most cases, are not accounted for...the Seven Kingdoms doesn't realize the closeness of the relationship between us and the Targaryens."

Now she was even more confused. The only thing they had in common was their sigils, they were both fire breathing flying monsters, and the fact that her Grandmother married into the Targaryen family but that was it. What else could there be? "...What do you mean, Grandmother?"

Her grandmother merely pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about it, dear. Just some rambling from an old woman. Now, do you want to hear the story before you go to bed, or not?"

"Oh yes, please!"

"Alright then...so Aegon flew to the Islands on the back of Balerion, and on the highest cliff in the Islands, he caught sight of Queen Rahma, the beautiful and clever Last Queen of the Islands..."


End file.
